Mira's Underlandian Days
by LazyDazyWriter
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Alice had stayed with the Hatter? Better yet, if someone else stumbled upon Underland just the same? Well I have too. I decided why not see were my curiousity and creativity could take us. This is my first story. I hope its full of laughter, suspense, & even a little sorrow. We also can't forget the romance -wink wink- I DONT OWN ALICE IN WONDERLAND
1. The Beginning of the Past

**There once was a story of a young lady with the name of Alissya Kingsly. One day, she went missing. She was gone for several years, but suddenly reappeared one day. Many years after she had vanished. The doctors took her in. To examine her and make sure she was unharmed, physically or other wise. They say she screamed and pleaded for them to let her go back. Back to a place she called Wonderland/Underland. This woman,they say, was kept in the mental institution for the rest of her days until they found her dead in her room. They say they're not sure how she died, but they knew it was sudden and painless.** **This is what Mira had heard about her great aunt all her life. That she was insane and that is why you would never see any pictures of her or here her name in the midst of pleasant conversations.** **However, Mira had always wondered what her aunts made up world was like when she was a child. Was it really so special that she couldn't bear to just let go? She used to ask these questions to her mother (Alice's Niece). She was scolded and told that young ladies shouldn't pry in such depressing matters.** **So Mira learned to keep her questions to her self. All her many unanswered questions that she knew she would never have the answers to. She took to being more lady like and increasing her skills. However, the questions still remained in her head. In the dark corner where one rarely goes, the place were you would only visit on restless nights when you couldnt control your thoughts and curiosity** **One day when Mira was in brighton she went on a tour of an elegant house. She saw a painting of a horrid looking man with a sour face and a mop of red curly hair. "Who is this man?" She asked the old maid giving the tour to her and her company. The old maid turned to the painting in which she saw the young lady looking at. "Ah! That is Sir Hamish. He was lord of the house many years ago. Great man he was. I came to work here a few weeks before his fiancé went missing." She said simply with a raspy voice. Mira looked a little shocked at how easily the maid could speak of it. "And what was his fiancés name?". The maid turned and gestured at a picture of a beautiful girl that looked a few years older than Mira. She had golden hair and wore a sapphire dress. "This is her. Her name was Kingsly, Alissya Kingsly. Though she preferred to be called Alice". The maid spoke with a light chuckle near the end.** **Mira had never seen a picture of her aunt before. She was a lot different than what she imagined she'd be. Mira pulled out her parchment paper and sketched out the painting before continuing with the tour.** **The tour was only half way over when Mira decided she was bored with it. She decided to go on a walk of the grounds. She had grabbed some food out of the kitchen and put it in a basket before setting out.** **She had been walking for about 30 minutes when she came access a large dark tree that was bare. It was rather odd since it was the middle of spring but she sat down at base of it anyways. She had been sitting there for a few minutes eating her sandwich before she had noticed the hole on the other side. She sat her snack in her basket and moved closer. She peared insided and thought she saw something bright near the back of it. She leaned in further, she reached out thinking she was close enough to grasp the brightness. Then she felt the ground suddenly disappeared from up under her hand. She fell, the darkness surrounding her, and the bright light that was in front of her before was now beneath her. She gazed down where she should have seen her feet, the wind from the drop was blowing her hair in every direction she knew of. She reached out hoping to find something to grab. She brought her hand back with a gasp when she realized how alow she was actually going. She reached out her hand again cautiously and felt.. leather? Yes, she was sure it was leather bindings on the spines of books. She then heard a loud gong underneath her. It reminded her of a grandfather clock, but it sounded 14 times so she knew it couldnt have been. She kept falling and falling and...**

 **She finally reached the bottom with a loud thud but it surprisingly didnt hurt at all.** **She crawled out of the narrow space she landed in to find herself crawling out of the exact same tree... except this one was the opposite as well as the same. It was a light mocha color with vines of leaves and flowers hanging all around it. She had seen it in a book somewhere before. "What was it again? A weeping willow?"** **No, it was to beautiful to have such a sorrowfull name. She squinted her eyes as a ray of sun shone through the vines and she hesitantly took a step forward. She sighed deeply as she reached out a shaky hand to pull back the curtain of vines between herself and the unknown.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear that suspicious splash?"

"Splash? You mean the the swoosh?"

"Swoosh... you two are bonkers it was definitely clank. Right Sister?" "Bother Right, it was certainly a clink."

Mira pulled the vines back only to quickly bring her hand back. There was no way what she had just seen could be real. I mean how could it be... a rocking horse with wings. Absolutely not.. Positively absured.. Impossible. "I must be sleeping. I must wake up." She roughly pinches her cheek and squeals in pain. "Ow.. How can it be painful. Dreams are harmless.." She turns and looks at the trunk she just crawled out of. "Perhaps.. I can just wake up the way I came into the dream." She gets on her knees and extends her hand toward the whole she just emerged from. Only to find a solid trunk. She gasp as her eyes widened in shock. "I suppose there's only one way to go.. forward."

She took a deep breath and turned to face the inevitable. Yet when she turned her head determined to face her fear head on she ended up facing something much more. Well I suppose it make more sense to say face planting... into another face.


	3. Chapter 3

Zzap! That's all Mira felt as she turned around and felt the soft brush of lips against hers. Most people would say its a spark. However a spark wouldn't make ever hair on her body stand on end. No, the only way to explain this was by saying what she felt.. a zzap. Throughout her entire body.

She didnt have much time to think of that though as seeding pain went through out her head as there noses and forehead collided as well. The only thing they had to soften the impact was a head full of wild white curls. Mira fell backwards from the impact only to be caught by the wrist and yanked back up and out from behind the vines and into the warmth. Tripping on the hem of her skirt she fell against a mans body causing them to both to land in a huddle of flowers.

"Well she's a clumsy one isn't she brother." She heard the soft voice say again "Clumsy she is sister." Mira head snapped up and peered at the two young children. The siblings looked identical in every aspect other than their clothes and hair length. Both had piercing dark brown eyes with raven hair. They wore sailor like outfits. If Mira had not heard them speak just a moment ago she would've thought they were dolls. She heard a deep laugh that caused her head to snap in its direction. She saw a large built man with and even larger smile behind curly beard. "Careful young ones. She's already frightened enough. Like a small jack rabbit." The man laughed again making what seemed the air to shake. She could hear her heart beating in her ears as she slightly shook. She felt the man underneath her sigh and the breath warm her cheek, and for the first time she looked at him and if it wasnt for rapid heart beat she would have sworn time froze. He was an olive skinned boy with hair so white, thick, and soft look you'd think it was cloud. However, the thing that made the earth stop, were his eyes. They made her heart beat faster wich she didn't even think was possible at this point. They were bright and full of.. everything. The right was a dark green like moss, but with vibrant purple and yellow streaks sprouting from the iris like a flower. The left was blue like the sky with every color spraying from the iris. She may have sat there forever if he hadn't regrettable move. Making her realize she had been straddling him this entire time just an inch away from his face. She flung herself backwards with a face as bright red as her ruby dress. She heard chuckle softly and sit up, finally speaking with a husky and yet soothing voice. "Aw, I was hoping for another kiss."


End file.
